What Have You Done, Alice?
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: Sequel to Where Did You Go, Alice?. A new game has begun in Wonderland. The citizens are ready. Or are they? This outsider... wasn't exactly what they expected. What have you done, Alice? Or should they say... What have you done, Ace? Rated T for Wonderland violence and what-not. Possible BloodxOC. May change.
1. She's Coming

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice. I just own this story, its prequel, and the OCs. The rights belong to Quinrose and Lewis Carrol._

* * *

**Chapter One: She's Coming**

_(OC's POV)_

My name is Elinor Lorina Liddell.

It's strange to most people though... how I have my grandfather and aunt's last name.

My father chose to take on the surname 'Liddell' because he didn't have his own last name. I had always found that strange as a child. Auntie Edith said it was because my father and mother ran away and got married or something like that.

But I know the truth behind it now. Father told me everything when I turned five.

Although... I always wonder why Mother didn't tell me. I guess she doesn't like Wonderland, perhaps?

I like it, that strange place called 'Wonderland.'

I hope I get to go one day. It sounds so interesting.

So very very curious.

When I was little, I use to get my father to tell me bed-time stories about Wonderland.

How I loved those stories!

My father was quite amazing. (Although, Auntie says he's not quite right in the head. But she tries her best to be nice and keeps her mouth shut about it when Mother and Grandfather are around. Which makes me wonder if she knows about everything in Wonderland.)

My mother was just as amazing, just different from my father. I think she was quite brave when dealing with the Mad Hatter.

But I really admire my father.

The Ace of Hearts.

"Elinor!"

I blinked and looked up at my mother.

I grinned at her sheepishly. Got lost in thought...

"Yes, Mother?"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "I told you not to sprawl out like that when lying on the grass."

"Oh, Mother." I frowned and sat in a more 'lady-like' position.

She nodded in satisfaction. "Please, Elinor. You are almost eighteen. You need to act more like a lady."

I bit my tongue to keep back a sarcastic comment.

"Sorry, Mother," I mumbled.

My mother smiled slightly and pushed a stray hair out of my face.

I smiled back. "Is Father home yet?"

My mother shook her head as she sat down beside me on the grass. "No, I'm afraid not. He had an extra student today."

I let out a sigh. "I wish you would let me go."

My mother pursed her lips. "You don't need fencing lessons, dear."

I sighed again. "But it could come in handy."

My mother shook her head firmly. "No... I don't want you to be holding a weapon in your hands."

"But what if I end up in a situation where I need to protect myself?"

My mother looked amused at my question. "I," she smiled s bit, "would hope you would be smart enough not to get into a situation like that."

"Unlike you?" I teased.

"Elinor!" My mother scolded me playfully.

"Admit it, Mother!" I laughed. "You always need Father to protect you."

My mother laughed softly. "Yes... I suppose I do."

"Do you think I'll meet someone like Father?"

My mother smiled at me again. "Of course. I'm sure you'll find just the right knight."

I gave her a crooked grin. "But what if I'm aiming for something else?"

My mother raised an eyebrow and got onto her feet. "You will find exactly what you need."

I rolled my eyes and yawned.

_Whatever that is suppose to mean..._

"I'll be staying in the garden until Father comes home."

My mother looked at me with concern. "Are you sure? It's starting to get a bit chilly. You should come inside."

I yawned again and shook my head. "I'll be fine, Mother."

I smiled at my mother. "The sun's peeking out of the clouds and will keep me warm."

My mother pursed her lips again. "Don't... don't fall asleep out here. You might catch a cold."

I nodded. "Yes, yes."

"Please... be careful."

I rolled my eyes and found myself yawning again as my mother headed back into the house.

She glanced back at me.

She looked... younger somehow.

She smiled sadly at me, as if... as if she knew something was going to happen.

Mmmm... Soo sleepy. Surely a short nap couldn't hurt me.

* * *

_(Ace's POV)_

Well... work had been interesting.

I stretched.

It felt so good to be swinging a sword. I guess that one thing from Wonderland has stuck with me.

Ah look at the time... that lesson went longer than I thought.

I grinned sheepishly. I hope Alice and Elinor won't be too angry with me.

I quickly changed and took a cab home.

The technology of the real world never ceases to amaze me.

Thanks to the cab, I've arrived home much quicker.

I opened the front door and called out cheerfully, "Alice, Elinor! I'm home!"

"Ace!" Alice greeted me with a hug.

"You miss me that much?" I teased as I returned her embrace.

She didn't reply and instead hugged me tightly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Something... wrong?"

Alice slowly nodded. "I think...She's there."

I cocked my head. "Who is where?"

"Elinor," she whispered. "She's asleep in the garden."

I looked at Alice in surprise. "In the garden?"

Alice nodded again.

I pursed my lips. "It's nothing to worry about. She could just be sleeping."

Alice frowned up at me. "But she could be-" she left the sentence hang.

I sighed. "Alice, just let it go. She'll be fine."

I cupped my hand under her chin. "Elinor knows enough to take care of herself."

Alice sighed. "I just don't know... Maybe I should have told her more about Wonderland from my point of view."

I shrugged then smiled. "Perhaps. But don't worry. She'll show Wonderland what she's got."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Alice mumbled into my shoulder.

* * *

_(Elinor's POV)_

Mmmm... that nap was good.

I slowly opened my eyes, wincing as the sun's rays made contact with my face.

Ooo... soo warm. I don't know why Mother thought I would catch a cold.

"Ah! There you are!"

I blinked in surprise and slowly turned my head towards the voice.

"Alice!"

I was suddenly tackled by a white bunny in a red vest.

"Wah! A bunny!" I yelled.

"Alice, Alice, Alice!"

I grabbed the bunny by the ears, hoping it would freeze. My father had told me that was one way to get a bunny to stop moving.

And of course, he was right.

The bunny instantly became still when my hands grasped his ears.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

After all, a talking bunny _can _answer questions.

"Y-you're not Alice, are you?"

"Nope. I'm Elinor, her daughter."

"So they didn't name you Alice..." the bunny sighed.

I cocked my head slightly. Was this bunny... from Wonderland?

I studied the bunny. He looked like someone my father told me about...

What was his name?

"Peter?" I asked. "Peter White?"

The bunny looked at me with adoration in his eyes. "Yes, Elinor?"

I pursed my lips.

So this was the famous 'Peter White.'

He's just as disgustingly clinging like Father said.

"So... I'm guessing you are here to take me to Wonderland?"

Peter smiled brightly at me. "That would be correct."

I let go of his ears. "Let's go then."

Peter raised an eyebrow at me but asked no questions as he took my hand. He led me toward the back of the garden where a large hole had suddenly appeared.

My eyes grew in wonder and excitement.

I was going to Wonderland.

But...

I glanced back at the house.

_Mother._

Oh come on.

This is how you found Father.

So why can't I get a chance to play a game in Wonderland?

Just for a little while, Mother.

I won't be gone long.

I promise.

I closed my eyes tightly and jumped into the hole with Peter.

Wonderland, here I come!

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Well hullo hullo! :) I'm back and ready to roll again. ^-^ I hope you guys will enjoy this one as much as the first story. :)


	2. Ok, Girl

**Chapter Two: Ok, Girl**

_(Elinor's POV)_

This falling sensation...

It's strangely fun!

I twirled around as I continued to fall.

Peter White watched me with an amused expression, spoiling my fun slightly.

But who cares about the bunny?

I'm going to enjoy myself... until we reach the bottom that is.

I glanced down below.

Huh... seems like a long way down.

"Is this ever going to end?" I asked aloud.

Peter smiled at me. "I wish it wouldn't."

I frowned at him and went to smack the perverted bunny, but unfortunately I'm not very good at keeping balance while falling.

Mr. Bunny here seems to be a natural at it.

"Well, Elinor. It seems the end has drawn near. I shall see you very soon."

Peter winked at me as blackness began to greet me.

I yawned. "I guess..."

* * *

_*Thud!*_

I sat up straight, or rather tried to.

I found myself in a tangled mess.

Ugh!

I got onto my feet and inspected my dress.

Ah... no. This won't work at all.

I frowned as I flicked at my skirt.

I wish I was wearing my trousers that Father got me for fencing in.

I'd hate to go about Wonderland in... this. I don't know how Mother wandered around in a dress. How very restricting!

I gave my skirt a good tug.

Oh well. I'm sure I can ask Peter for some trousers or pants or something other than this dress.

I blinked.

Um wait...

Where is the bunny?

I glanced around.

No bunny in sight...

Another good question!

Where am I?!

I guess I'm at the Clock Tower? Yeah... that sounds right. The first person Mother met after Peter White was Julius! I guess I should have paid better attention when my mother told her story of Wonderland. But my father's were so much more interesting! Sword fights and gun fights! Exciting, right?

I glanced around again and tried to take in my surroundings.

The Clock Tower, eh?

I gingerly made my way to the edge of the castle-like roof.

Yikes! Such a long ways down! This is definitely... definitely the tower.

"Ah, I see you've arrived safely!"

I twirled around. "Peter!"

He grinned at me. "Elinor."

I pursed my lips. "Okaaaay. What now?"

Peter just smiled at me and held out a vial to me.

I looked at the vial suspiciously. "What is this?"

"Just drink it."

"Aaaand why?" I asked cocking my head to the side as I studied the vial.

Peter winked at me. "So the game can begin."

Well, I _do_ want to be in the game, but my conscience tells me not to drink it. I can almost hear my mother saying not to drink it either.

I rubbed my fingers against the cool glass sides of the vial.

So tempting...

*_Pop!*_

I know... I'll probably regret this.

But.

I grasped the heart-shaped cap tightly.

It's just a game.

It's just a game, Mother.

I won't give my heart away.

Not in this round.

* * *

Ugh...

I rubbed my head as I followed Peter White down the dimly lit stairwell of the tower.

I feel woozy.

That stuff was waaaay too sweet! Yuck... I'm not really into sweets.

And.

My eyebrow twitched in irritation.

The bunny's humming is _not_ helping.

"Hmmm mmmm mmm!" Peter continued to hum cheerfully.

Goodness... How did my parents put up with him?!

Right now... I would do anything to grab those fuzzy ears and-

"Peter White!"

The bunny froze suddenly causing me to smack right into him.

"Ooof!"

"Owwie." I rubbed my poor head as I looked at a pair of feet in front of me.

Oh. Wonder who this could be.

I slowly lifted my eyes.

"A-Alice?!"

I sniffed a laugh. "Sorry, but that would be my mother."

I got onto my feet. "And you are?"

I smiled up at the tall, purple-haired man.

"Julius. Julius Monrey."

My eyes widened. "Julius?!" I glomped the stern faced man. "I've heard so much about you!"

"Elinor!" Peter whined and grabbed my waist to pull me away from Julius.

"Pervert!" I screamed and buried my head in Julius' shoulder. "Save me!"

*_Bang!*_

"You should know your place, rabbit!"

I slowly looked up at Julius.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

I pursed my lips.

"Then who?" I mouthed.

Julius tilted his head and motioned behind him.

I tried to peek over his shoulder.

"You are always scaring Alice."

Peter frowned and got onto his feet, wiping off the dust from his clothes. "Hmph. Speak for yourself, Hatter."

I gasped softly.

The Hatter.

"B-Blood?" I asked timidly, getting on my tiptoes so I could see over Julius's shoulder.

In the shadows, it was hard to make out his face at first. But, as he stepped into the light I could see him perfectly.

It took my breath away.

He looks... like my uncle.

I pulled away from Julius and took a step toward Blood.

"How do you do?" I asked and stuck out my hand. "I'm Elinor Liddell."

Blood smiled and took my hand and kissed. "And I am Blood Dupre."

Well... this is awkward.

"A pleasure I'm sure," I said sharply and pulled my hand away from him.

I was about to turn back to Julius when I realized... He was gone!

"Where'd he go?!" I gasped, looking around the hallway.

"Who? The rabbit or the clock-fixer?"

I frowned at Blood. "Julius. He has a name you know."

"He went back to work. He's very busy."

I sighed. "I know... Mother and Father told me so."

Julius, the never-take-a-break clock-fixer. Oh and yes let's add never-takes-a-break-to-eat-or-clean to the list! Mother must have had a time taking care of him! And now, it'll be my duty.

Blood lifted my chin so I would face him. "And your parents are?"

I pulled away from Blood. "Ace and Alice."

"Ah," Blood took my hand. "Then you're the one we've been waiting for."

I cocked my head. "You... You've been waiting for me?"

Blood smiled, making me blush. "Yes."

I pursed my lips.

It's soo strange.

This game.

It seems like it can only start when an outsider enters.

Outsiders, like myself and Mother.

How exciting!

"Well... I suppose you are going to show me around?" I asked.

Blood smiled at me once again. "Whatever you want, I will do."

I cocked my head again. "Whatever I want?"

"Whatever."

I grinned.

Well... seems like this game could be very fun.

Wonderland might be even better than I imagined from my parents' stories.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Hello! I know it's been awhile... Blame my tablet! I was planning on posting this last week, but my tablet-pc got the brilliant idea of restarting and installing updates before I could save this chapter. Sooo I had to rewrite the whole chapter. But I believe it turned out much better than the original. :) I hope you guys enjoy it! :)

This chapter title (and the sort of 'theme' for this chapter) was inspired by the song 'OK' by B1A4.

Special thanks to _Koo Kid _for acting as my beta again! :D

Also one note, if you guys can spare the time, please check out my profile and vote for which story you'd like me to finish first. :) Aaaand while you're there, please take a look at some of the other stories I'm thinking about posting. I got a few HnKnA ones that you guys might be interested in. :)

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**TigerKishanLuvr- **OMG! You finally made it. It's with blood this time? Oooooo this should be exciting! As usual, can't wait for the next chapter.

_Yup finally got this up and running! :D Aaand ur well. I'm thinking it might be Blood. ^^;; That's what I'm hoping for but Elinor sort of has plans of her own. heh heh._

**SamShamrocks- **Oh goshers gracious o: Elinor, my oh my, you seem to have a adventurous nature in you. Just like your father, aye? ;P Ahhhh! Yay! This came out much quicker than I thought! Oh goshers, I can't wait for the next chappie, lol. Sorry vuv

_Teehee. I wanted Elinor to take after her father just a bit. ;) I'm glad you're liking it! :D And no problem, you're fine as always! :)_

**DCreed- **Ah, very interesting. And yay, you got this up so quick! And Ace is such a good Daddy! I wonder how her game will go? We'll find out! I can't wait for next time!

_Yes yes yes! I was able to get it up rather quickly! I surprised myself lol. And isn't he? ^-^ I always thought he'd make a very good (And very cute!) Daddy. Yes, I wonder myself. ;) Wonderland has got her hands full now! Mwahahahaha. Er sorry I digress. XD I hope you liked this chapter!_


	3. You're My Stylia

**Chapter Three: You're My Stylia**

_(Blood's POV)_

She smiled up at me. "Let's go then!"

I could feel my breath being taken away as she tugged at my arm.

Beautiful.

She was beautiful.

Much more so than her mother.

Perhaps my memory of her is bad.

But then again.

I took in her wonderful scent.

Lilacs.

Nothing like the flowery rose scent her mother had.

Ah, so refreshingly different yet refreshingly familiar at the same time.

I find myself drawn to her.

Perhaps I have fallen in love once again.

It is such a sad life we role-holders have, to always be in love with outsiders.

I looked at the young girl before me.

A cold smile graced my lips.

Perhaps... I could use her. I could use her to gain my own happiness and have my revenge on Ace.

I shook my head as I stepped outside the Clock Tower.

No... I must put the past behind me.

"Aren't you coming?" Elinor asked, looking up at me curiously.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" I teased.

Elinor rolled her eyes. "Just hurry. I want to see everything!"

I raised an eyebrow.

Quite demanding. Very unlike Alice.

But charming.

Yes... very charming.

I smirked slightly as I lead Elinor towards my mansion.

She's more my style than Alice was.

Which makes... revenge all the more tempting.

I watched the blonde waves roll down her back.

Ah... She is so innocent, like her mother was.

Just the perfect pawn for me to use in this game.

I clenched my fists tightly.

I was going to win the game this time, no matter what.

* * *

_(Elinor's POV)_

Wah.

Wonderland is so bright!

Even the picture's from my old children's books were never this colorful!

And Blood... isn't even bothering to take in the sights.

Ah well, I suppose I can't blame him. He's seen all this dozens of times and doesn't care anymore.

I rolled my eyes.

But I betcha he thinks no two roses look alike in his _beloved_ garden.

Tch... I think it's weird that the man likes roses so much.

Not very manly in my opinion.

I turned around to face him but kept walking.

I'm not too bad at walking backwards.

"Soooo. What exactly do you do?"

Blood blinked and looked at me with a slightly puzzled look.

I rolled my eyes again. "Your occupation?"

His eyes sparkled slightly in the sunlight. "A mafia boss."

"I know that!" I poked his shoulder. "But what exactly does... a mafia boss do is my question."

"Oh nothing really interesting. Just get rid of people that are in my way."

I frowned slightly. "And by 'rid of',' you mean 'kill,' don't you?"

Blood raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps."

I made a face. "Thought so."

That was the thing about Wonderland... they didn't mind killing people for practically no reason. It's weird to think that even my father was that way. I shook my head. I can never imagine him to be like that.

I turned back around and walked normally. I don't like Blood staring at me like that. I mean, is it that weird to for me to be walking backwards? I smirked slightly. Maybe I should try getting him to walk backwards.

"Hey..."

I gasped as Blood suddenly grabbed my wrist. "W-what?"

Blood smirked at me. "Why'd you turn around?"

"Uh... So I could walk normally?"

Blood pulled me over to his side.

I had to tilt my head back... we were way too close!

His green eyes narrowed at me.

I felt my cheeks flush as I tried to pull away from in. "Let me go!"

Blood chuckled softly and let me go.

I rubbed my wrist and glared at him. What was his problem?!

Why do I feel like he's playing with me?

I sneaked a quick glance at him. What is he thinking?

Blood's smirk widened when he caught me staring at him.

"This is going to be very fun."

I frowned. "For you? Or for me?"

Blood chuckled softly and stroked my cheek. "For both of us."

I glared at Blood and slapped his hand away from my face.

Blood seemed amused by my action as he rubbed his hand.

"You are a strange girl."

"Aw thanks," I replied sarcastically.

Blood chuckled again. "I like you."

"What?!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Hullo hullo! :D Update yays! Okay... I'm sorry. :( It's short and it took a looong time to update. But please forgive me! I got conked in the head by a metal stocking holder. - Very painful. My head hurt like crazy so I couldn't concentrate on writing. TT-TT But I'm feeling better and shall be back to updating more frequently now... hopefully. ^^;;

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**TigerKishanLuvr- **Haha! Nice chapter! Keep up the good work. I have to get used to Blood, he isn't my favorite at times, but sometimes he smooth talks me into liking him, eh, what are you gonna do with him? Anyway, CUTE CHAPTER! LOVE IT 3333333333333333333 haha

_Aw thanks! Glad you like it. And yes... it's going to take awhile to get use to myself. X3 Blood isn't my favorite usually... oh well. X3 I hope you liked this chapter!_

**SamShamrocks- **Oho! I see Blood has already taken interest in heeer w and Julius thought she was Alice o; /ithinkthat'scuteshh But, hm. I think it's interesting how they were /waiting/ for her. So, I'm supposing the majority of Wonderland was expecting Alice's child. That's pretty thought worthy stuff right there, haha.  
Anywho! Great chappie as always! :D

_Heh heh that he has. And I know, right?! I like cute moments with Julius. ^-^ Ah yes... waiting for her. ;) I'll get to that eventually. *evil laughter* but anyways, glad you liked this chapter. :) hope this chappie fit your expectations! :D _


End file.
